An Unnatural Murder
by Moonblaze335
Summary: Henry gets sent to military school, but kids are being kidnapped, and teachers are being murdered. Our favorite NCIS team is being brought in to investigate, so when they meet Henry... OC'S Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Its me, Moonblaze! This is a crossover that I am surprised there aren't any stories for yet. They fit together sooo perfectly! Its ****Unnatural History**** and NCIS! If you don't like it, blame a two week ****trip to Ireland****! Jetlag can really get to you, ya know? Now, without any further ado... I give you... **

**A VERY UNNATURAL MURDER!**

**Chapter 1**

**Off to Military School!**

"Wow. Your dad wasn't kidding when he said he would send me to military school." Henry said amazed. "Yeah, well, you probably shouldn't have broken into his office and stolen those files on the new teacher." Jasper pointed out.

"I'm telling you, there is some freaky mojo surrounding her!" Henry defended himself against his cousin. "Mrs. Ko is the best English teacher ever! How could you say that!" Jasper yelled. "How could you say she is the best English teacher ever! She hates me!" Henry yelled back.

"Well, so do a lot of other people." Jasper pointed out. "That's not the point, Jasper!" Henry cried exasperated, "Teachers are not supposed to hate their students!"

"Whatever." Jasper said indifferently, "Let's just get you packed before my dad comes up and gets even more angry.

...

Henry was in his uncle's car, looking out the window at the beautiful landscape. The military academy was just outside the D.C. area. "Uncle Bryan, do I really have to go to military school?" Henry asked for the millionth time. And for the millionth time his uncle answered, "YES!"

Henry sighed and thought, 'I never took Uncle Bryan's warnings seriously. I guess I brought this upon myself. Curse you cruel fate!' (A/n That just seems like something Henry would think...)

...

Henry walked into his dorm. It was very neat and tidy with two twin beds on either side of the room, and two small desks. One of the desks was already occupied by a boy about Henry's age who was 'studying' his math text book, but Henry could see the brightly colored pictures of a comic book underneath the desk.

"Uh, hi! I'm Henry Griffin and I'm your new roommate..." Henry said. 'Wow, I'm _nervous_! I never usually feel nervous.'

"Say no more! I'm John Smith! **(1) **Let's get you settled in!" The boy said.

Henry smiled, he could be good friends with this kid.

...

"Jasper, where's Henry?" Maggie asked Jasper first thing Monday morning.

"Well, you remember how he stole those files on ? Well, my father didn't take kindly to that so he's in the military academy." Jasper answered.

"Wait! Please tell me it isn't the one just outside the area!" Maggie said urgently.

"Um, it is. Why?" Jasper asked, starting to get worried.

"Jasper, there have been kids disappearing all month! Their getting NCIS on the case today! Henry is in danger!" Maggie yelled.

...

"Gear up. We're going to D.C.'s military academy." Gibbs barked.

" Uh, why?" McGee asked. Tony and Ziva were shooting quizzical looks at each other.

"We have five kidnappings of students in the past month. We're going to investigate."

**Sorry, the separator thingies won't work... I don't own anything, and this is probably the shortest chapter ever! I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be the last update for a while. I'm going somewhere that probably doesn't have a computer. *sigh* How will I survive not being able to ? Anywho, here's the story! PS- I have no clue what the heck you do at military school, so I'm putting a hand-to-hand combat class in there! Sorry if I'm wrong...**

**Chapter 2**

**Griffin, Meet Gibbs!**

"Hey, Henry, can I see your schedule?" John asked Henry. "Sure, why not!" Henry replied cheerfully.

"Cool, we have most of the same classes together! Looks like we have hand-to-hand combat training first. Come on, or we're going to be late!" John said.

Normally Henry would say, 'Who cares if we're a little late,' but the urgency in John's voice told him that here, people actually did care. "Okay!" Henry said instead.

"Now we're a little early, but I like to get some practice time in before class, and you must want to know the different fighting moves that Mr. Quinn teaches us." John explained. He opened the door to the room to find a man about age 32, with light brown hair, laying in a pool of blood; his chest, neck, and forearms slashed. "Oh. My. God." A voice came from behind them, "John, what the heck happened!"

...

"Wait, so you're telling me that my father sent Henry to a school where there is a madman kidnapping students? And how do you know all of this anyway?" Jasper asked Maggie.

"My father works there." Maggie answered quietly, "They were getting NCIS on the job today. I hope Henry keeps his instincts sharp, because he's in trouble."

"Oh cuz, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Jasper sighed.

...

Henry and John turned around to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes staring at the body with horror. "We know as much as you do, Vikki." John answered.

"I'm going to get help." Vikki stated and sprinted off.

"So, what do we do now?" Henry asked, while his brain was screaming to get out of there. "I don't know, but we have to wait for Vikki to- never mind. Vikki's back. Looks like she brought Mr. Winnock." John answered.

"Boys, what happened here?" Mr. Winnock asked, while closing the door.

"We have absolutely no clue Mr. Winnock." Henry answered, "We just came early and opened the door and found everything just the way it is. We didn't touch anything."

"Well then. I guess we just have to wait for NCIS to get here." Mr. Winnock sighed.

"Well, then your waiting's over. What happened?" A gruff voice from behind them said.

Henry turned around to see four people. One had brown hair and was smiling at another guy with brown hair, who was scowling at him. There was a woman too, with black hair and she looked like she was from Israel. The last guy had salt-and-pepper colored hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"We have no clue, except that one of our teachers is dead." John answered.

"What?" The man with salt-and-pepper hair said, obviously outraged.

He pushed past them and opened the door. The smiling guy lost his smile and took in the scene, "Maybe we should have brought Abby and Ducky." He got a slap on the head for that remark.

"Shut it DiNozzo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm back! Ummm... so here's chapter 3! IF YOU HAVE A GOOD NAME FOR THIS CHAPTER, TELL ME PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Henry watched John squirm uncomfortably under the NCIS agents gaze. 'I guess I'm the next to be interviewed.' Something didn't look right about those slashes. Then it hit him. He'd seen those slashes somewhere before.

"Wow. It looks like he was attacked by a bear." One of the brown haired guys commented. "Yeah, not likely though, how would you get a bear in here unnoticed?" The other brown haired guy answered. "I think I have seen these slashes somewhere before." The woman muttered.

Henry couldn't take it much longer, his brain was going to explode trying to remember where he had seen the slashes. Brazil? No. China? Nada. Bhutan? Nope. Japan? Yes! He'd seen them in Japan.

They were katana cuts. They were to clean to be made with a knife, and there weren't any other swords that were as sharp as katana. But why make so many slashes when whoever killed Mr. Quinn could have done it with one slash? Unless they weren't trained in how to use one, but then why have one?

As Henry was pondering, Gibbs was just finishing his interview with a certain John Smith who seemed very shaken by this ordeal, but not nearly as much as his friend, Victoria Xandrr. He sighed, 'Only one more kid to go.'

He glanced at the blonde headed boy. He seemed out of it, his blue eyes unfocused, staring into nothing. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Gibbs turned his attention back to John, "Okay, you can go now, try to take it easy for the rest of the day though." John looked up and whispered, "Yes sir." As an afterthought, he also added "Could you send your friend over, please. I don't think he would notice if I called him over."

He watched as John walked over to his friend and watched with curiosity as the blondes face changed from startled as John waved his hand in front of his face, to triumphant. 'Why does he look so happy?' Gibbs wondered suspiciously.

The kid practically ran over and sat down. "I am here to-" Gibbs started but was interrupted, "Interview me about the crime, yeah, yeah. I got that part. But get this; I know what made those slashes!" He said with a wide smile. This comment took Gibbs by surprise, "What's your name?"

"Henry Griffin."

"Oh my god, Jasper! My dad just called me and he said that Henry found a dead body!" Maggie cried. "He what?" Jasper yelled, grabbing the attention of a few passerbies'; all of whom looked at him like he was crazy, and maybe he was.

"Henry found a dead body, and is being interviewed for a witness statement by a federal agent." Maggie explained. "Oh no. Ohh no. There is no way that is going to end well for Henry." Jasper said, very extremely worried.

"Well Henry Griffin, get out with it!" Gibbs said. "Okay. Those slashes are to clean to be made with knife, and nothing else can get sharp enough to leave clean of cuts as a Katana Sword!" Henry explained excitedly. "A _what_?" Gibbs asked.

"A katana sword, you know, like what ninja's used to use? But any way, whoever killed Mr. Quinn couldn't have been trained or used to it, because- and I've seen this- a katana could kill with just one swipe. Then again, they could have wanted him to suffer..." Henry trailed off, his eyes getting unfocused again.

"Hey kid, this is no time to be daydreaming!" Gibbs said sternly as he snapped his fingers in front of Henry's face. Henry's eyes slowly came into focus, and he looked startled to see a hand snapping in front of his face. "You were daydreaming." Gibbs answered shortly to the unasked question.

"Gibbs, I know what the murder weapon was!" Ziva said, running over, but she stopped as she saw Henry, "Sorry if I was interrupting your interview." Gibbs shook his head, "No, tell me." She looked uncomfortable to be under his gaze, but when he glanced at Henry, he staring, no make that glaring at her. "Ziva, today would be nice" Gibbs said irratibly. Ziva shook her head and answered, "A katana sword." Henry jumped and said, "See, I knew it was!" Ziva looked a little confused, but turned back to Gibbs, "When is Ducky and Abby going to be here?"

Gibbs looked at his watch, "They should be here by now." Henry sat back down and asked, "Wait, _Ducky_ works here? You mean Dr. Mallard right?"

"Yes he does." Gibbs answered shortly.

"Cool!" He chirped. When both Gibbs and Ziva gave him questioning looks, he defended himself by saying, "He helped parents reassembled an ancient skeleton when we were in Scotland. They've been talking about him ever since.

"Wonderful." Gibbs said flatly.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have just one little complaint for all you people out there. If you all just left ONE teeny tiny review I might be more motivated. I know your reading this! I'm not stupid!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Griffin and the Duck**

Henry was excited. He was so overly excited he couldn't sit still. He was going to meet Dr. Mallard _the _Dr. Mallard. The Dr. Mallard his parents have been talking about since that trip to Scotland. There was just one thing bothering him. The woman, Ziva was what the Agent had called her.

She was from Israel. Where Mossad was. He had bad experiences with Mossad. She seemed to have noticed his glare, and she was shifting uncomfortably under the glare.

Henry's cell phone rang, and when he picked it up, Jasper was on the other side. "Hey cuz! What's up?" Henry asked.

"Oh nothing much except that Maggie's dad called to say that you found a dead body." Jasper answered sarcastically.

"Sorry! It's not like I can control these things! It's not my fault weird things happen when I'm around! I wish they didn't but it just happens!" Henry defended himself.

"Well maybe it's from all those people you made enemies out of! You really gotta stop making enemies." Jasper retorted.

"I can't make everyone like me! I don't get why people don't like me though. I'm very likable person, right?" Henry asked.

"Oh, yeah, you are, it's just the crazed up evil fruit loops that don't like you." Jasper explained.

"Oh, okay. I have to go though. There's this Agent here who needs to talk to me." Henry said quickly, taking a glance at the Agent, who looked very annoyed.

"Okay. Bye. Oh Henry don't do anything to ra-" Henry hung up in the middle of the last word.

He went back over to the table where the Agent was waiting. "Who was that?" He asked shortly. "Cousin." Henry answered just as shortly."What did he want to know?" The Agent asked. "He already knew about the murder. If that's what you're hinting at. If it's not, he still knows about the murder." Henry answered. "How." Gibbs said. It wasn't more of a question than an order to tell the story. "We know Mr. Winnock's daughter." Henry answered truthfully. "Humph" The Agent snorted.

"You never told me your name." Henry pointed out.

"What kind of weird things happen when you're around?" The Agent asked.

"Name." Henry ordered. He then realized that was a bad mistake, the Agents' eyes were blazing in anger.

"Listen kid. I need to know what kind of weird things happen around you." The Agent said.

"Tell me your name and I might tell you." Henry said cooly.

"Gibbs. My name is Gibbs," The Agent gave in, "Now tell me what kind of things happen."

"I'm very sorry Agent Gibbs, but that is classified information." Henry said.

Gibbs was furious by now, and Henry needed something to get away. At that moment and old guy walked in. Just as Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, Henry said, "Hey is that Dr. Mallard, I'm going to go say hi. It's been nice talking to you." Then he ran off.

...

Gibbs swallowed a growl as Henry ran off to Ducky. 'He's definitely hiding something,' he thought, 'I'm just gonna have to find out what that something is!'

He watched as the kid sent nervous glances towards him. 'Yep. Definitely hiding something.' Ziva came up behind him. "I do not think that he trusts me Gibbs." Ziva sighed. "He doesn't trust me either." Gibbs admitted.

...

"Hi there! Are you Dr. Mallard?" Henry asked the man. "Why, yes. Ahm, who are you?" Dr. Mallard asked. "Oh, yeah. I'm Henry Griffin. My parents worked with you in Scotland a couple of years ago." Henry answered.

"Henry? Is that really you? You've grown so much! The last time I saw you was about thirteen years ago!" Dr. Mallard exclaimed. Henry felt himself blushing a little, "Yeah, well, I should probably let you get back to your job."

Henry ran off to his room.

**Please leave a review. I don't care if you criticize me! Guess what. Criticism actually helps you write better! And reviews inspire me to write! So click that button and inspire me! I have watermelon that I'm willing to share with you!**


End file.
